


The discord chronicles

by Akire_Takami



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Shrek (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akire_Takami/pseuds/Akire_Takami
Summary: Crack fics from the discord server.Read at your own risk.And who wrote it...You know who you are.She is disappointed in you:3
Kudos: 1





	The discord chronicles

Shrek was horny. He needed someone ; and his student Peppa was the perfect candidate. He was staring at her sexy pink ORBS and bit his lips. Peppa glanced at her teacher and blushed when she noticed her sexy teacher checking her out.

"Peppa, please remain after class." Shrek said in his usual strict voice. All the girls in the class shot glares at Peppa, they were jealous of her. Shrek was the hottest teacher around the school, all the girls wanted to be dominated by him. 

Dora scoffed, "Mr. Shrek! I didn't understand a question, can I stay back too?" She pleaded. For some reason Peppa felt a raging feeling in her heart. She didn't want Dora close to her teacher. 

"Sorry Dora, next time." He said. 

___

"So why did you need me sir?" Peppa asked fiddling with her skirt. Shrek smirked and walked towards the door to lock it. 

"I wanted to teach you something " he slowly unbulcked his belt and walked towards Peppa ; he grabbed her ass and positioned it to his bare cock. He ripped the skirt and thrusted it in making Peppa moan in pain and pleasure. 

"W-what a-AH-re you-AH d-doiAHHH" She couldn't talk probably because of her moans—


End file.
